battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Erex Malren
Talk Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 RE:Warning "Star Wars: Battlefront Mobile Squadron" Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:37, September 30, 2011 (UTC) *Does the warning still count if it is pagerized at first but rewrote it later? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Category To look for plagerizem in the Category: Need to Battlefront Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Monday. Why is trial monday? I got school to leave early in mornings, and at afternoon Kingo is not on. BTW, do you like the new page now? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:05, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Well... Kingo is soon starting University, so I say saterday for us. Since he is in britan, in the morning is the best. So Saturday morning. I live in US Central time, and he come on around 6:00 AM to 2:00PM. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:13, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Cambridge? Can we get on chat so we don't waste room on our talk pages? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay I am back. I am waiting in chat now. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:12, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Warm up week Wait, starting the Pagerizem sweep purge project (my abbreviation is PSPP, no it is not PlayStation Portable Package) on monday is Way too soon. Could we have next week to look at every page and clean them before somebody get sends to court? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:30, September 30, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, I will make a new theme for us. And if you want me to take some screenshots, go to my profile and put the request in the "request" tab in the apporpirate section. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:48, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Tell me the truth... do you like our new theme that I made? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Plagierism OK we need to make it a new priority to remove or reword articles and make sure nothing is directly copied from wooipedia or anywhere else OK. I think the pages for the main series games and the weapons pages are the biggest offenders at the moment. Hey Good to see you in weekend! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:14, October 1, 2011 (UTC) It was swell, you? And sure, I can give it to you after I set it up. BTW, do taking photos from the wook count in the copyright contract? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Photo Is there any photos you want me to take? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:11, October 4, 2011 (UTC) OK Can you put your request into my request box in my profile? And isn't Sensor relay that spinning thingy? And what type of ship do you want me to take the piictures from? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:49, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm going to Bradford uni, it's in my hometown so it's a lot cheaper for me. The transparent images are great, but could you do all the vehicle before the weapons please, I'm trying to work out how to do the myself. Also the assassin droid has some white next to it's foot, and the antitrooper isn't cropped close enough. Oh and aren't the ships repeating blasters and auto turrets the same weapon? Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. Transparent Thanks for the tutorial on how to make a image transparent, I edited the Ship Auto Turret, Ship Particle Cannon, and the Ship Repeating Blaster pages using some images I made transparent, however for some reason the Rebel has a white background. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Pictures. Here you go some of them... fresh off the computer... Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:23, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Republic Heavy Cannon OK I'll get the Republic Heavy Cannon some time this afternoon OK. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Hi Hi Chance. Do you have your MODing laptop yet, if so do you know how to convert Empire at War models for BFII? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Re:Navigation Bar Hi, sorry but I only just saw the message you left me. You can't edit the nav bar at the top without changing the wiki to the Monobook skin (like Wikipedia). There are no options in Mediawiki, so I'm afraid unless you switch to monobook, it's impossible. In future, please leave messages about page fixes/wikiscripting here. Thanks! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 11:18, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Im just writeing to say hi see ya yay Hey Chance i just have a quick concern. pages that i recently checked or edited keep getting change. I dont know how to see who did, but whoever it is uses bad grammar and buts the dots (...) instead of a period at the end. Could you please look into it? Thanks. Skitnies 02:35, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Above Message sorry about the above message, forgot to put a headline Skitnies 02:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Obi Ok, he violated the copyright rule, why don't we just put him in court and put that 1stwarning userbox? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:50, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Obi I checked his contribs, and he Hasn't been vandalizing. Why did you block him? He said he wanted to start editing properly. Even if he is vandalizing, a year's ban is pretty unfair. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 14:46, October 10, 2011 (UTC) *Still, a years ban is a bit... harsh for someone who said they were sorry and they would start editing properly. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 17:56, October 10, 2011 (UTC) **I agree that if he is purposely misspelling/inserting gibberish into pages, he should be banned, but you can't just ban him for an odd misspelling. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 18:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Ah no not yet sorry, as soon as I can give me an hour or so after I finish deleting all these unnecessary categories OK. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Warning userboxes I spuse them up, like it? The information about the warning is hidden and shows when you hover the mouse over the last yellow box. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:55, October 10, 2011 (UTC) YouTube the account username/password is in my sandbox in my profile, you might want to write it down because I will delete it soon. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hopefully I'm not making a lot of work for you but I am having problems uploading some of Category:To Make Transparent|These images, could you upload them and delete this category from their pages please. I'm about to do the Republic Turret by the way. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog . chance purvis when the part you block me for removing contents Anakin skyobiliviator change the setting and put me for 3 days block so you think somebody unbanned me ok Obi wan masterexxx10 19:24, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Obi wants freedom Obi want me to tell you this: So what do you think? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 02:48, October 14, 2011 (UTC) hello i just came to say hi and wanderd if you knew the the pilot class was originaly going to have a blaster rifle and they was originaly no marine class in battlefront 2Shocktrooper11 07:47, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Obi As I am a guard, I can watch Obi if you want. You should have left him blocked, as he couldn't get the community staff to ban you or one of the other admins because we had good reason to ban him. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 15:24, October 14, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, and I don't want you to think that I was talking about this with Obi behind your back, as I was just trying to get to the bottom of why he was refusing to stop vandalizing. Thanks, Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 15:34, October 14, 2011 (UTC) vehicle cockpits shocktrooper11 i just wanted to ask is the vehicle cockpit veiw a mod or is it a real feature beceause i,ve been trying to find outShocktrooper11 16:24, October 14, 2011 (UTC) cockpit views in the SWBFI trailer you can see this sadly its not in the gameShocktrooper11 17:44, October 14, 2011 (UTC) css changes Just wanted to give you an fyi that we adjusted the css a bit here since I saw that the top banner ad was playing up and showing up under and to the right of the Wikia header. DaNASCAT edited the Wikia.css page to fix this. I also noticed Recent Changes has some white text - making it hard to read. You might want to think about adjusting that too. So you know, I also left this same message for Anakin_Skyobiliviator. Thanks and happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:11, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Pop up I am the one who change the You got new messages pop up, thank you for asking. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:47, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Simple: MediaWiki:newmessageslink. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:56, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ? Meaning? And you haven't given me my feedback on the pictures I took. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Different wiki? If you mean go to another wiki and do the same thing, sure I can, but a non-admin user can't edit MediaWiki. And I think you can't remove Admin rank anymore... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:08, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ps2 mod how do you mod ps2 versionShocktrooper11 11:50, October 15, 2011 (UTC) hi hi just hi Here Here you go 100px Kingofall42 Talk Blog . want to mod which is better to get on pc version battlefront 1 or 2 i want to become a mod personShocktrooper11 17:35, October 18, 2011 (UTC) shocktrooper 501st i am currently looking for a picture for a 501st imperial shock trooper i came to ask you if you can helpShocktrooper11 18:19, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Independence from Wookieepedia Anakin Skyobiliviator, Kingofall42 and Chance.purvis: I have written a blog post about the issue with Wookieepedia, read it here . Also, I was thinking of compiling a letter from all of the Administrators to Wookieepedia. If that sounds like a good idea, you can write a bit here. Xfire I just joined Xfire, how to become your friend? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 04:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Letter to Wookieepedia Last chance to add to it guys. We also need to be in agreement as to who we're sending it to. Leave a message in the comments. Make sure all the admins have added to it at least. 'It's going to be signed by all of the active users. Add To It Here. 12:07, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Letter to Wookieepedia As you are head admin, you get to decide - who are we sending the letter to regarding independance? Sam2011 12:13, October 27, 2011 (UTC) *Oh yeah, and also, you pinched my User Page and Text nearly exactly. No wonder this Wiki was in trouble with Wookieepedia for copyright :P Sam2011 12:18, October 27, 2011 (UTC) blaze trooper Hi i JUST WANTED TO ASK DO YOU KNIW A MOD THAT HAS A CLONE BLAZE TROOPER IN IT THANK'SShocktrooper11 11:56, November 1, 2011 (UTC) chance purvis sorry for 10/11/2011 hi chance im sorry what I did to you on October 11 2011 but I re put your user name on my favorite users also after I was unblocked I told Anakin that I will try to delete the mod category that I added on September 24 2011 after I did that Anakin sended me a message that I make him very proud what I deleted the category and also I sayed to him that I might try to fix the misspelled grammar sentence :) Obi wan masterexxx10 20:09, November 2, 2011 (UTC) join DO you want to join me and be in operation:trailershots acklay glitch can you help me do the acklay glitch or even find a picture for it please. Shocktrooper11 20:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC) acklay glitch i found one acklay glitch the one on glitches felucia but can you give me a link to the other one please Shocktrooper11 07:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) acklay the acklay glitch i can foind one can you give me a link to the over one please Shocktrooper11 16:09, November 7, 2011 (UTC) !! You changed your name!!! 'Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 23:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Profile Pic Hey, what did you change your profile pic to? Sam2011 07:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello I'm new can I help? I don't have Battlefront but I have played it before, and I'm not new to editing wikis Jedi Admiral good news this user is from England like kingofall42Obi wan masterexxx10 23:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ... Chance, may I ask you a question? How come you always just read the last message on your talk page? Some times I send you like five messages and I got only one reply. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 08:17, November 20, 2011 (UTC) OK Sure I'll have a look for you. Good to here from you again. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Chat Hi, looks like at once you guys were on chat when I'm active and I tried to discuss with you guys about something, I found myself banned. Any reason why? (: – Tm_T@Star Wars Battlefront:~$ 20:51, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Np, and Councilor (if you mean as Wikia term) is a member of Wikia Community Council, a invite-only group of Wikia users who are to test incoming products and try provide feedback before it hits rest of the community. (: – Tm_T@Star Wars Battlefront:~$ 21:15, November 21, 2011 (UTC) userboxe hey chance can you please add a userbox that says this user contributes using Mozilla firefox can you do that on my profileObi wan masterexxx10 19:27, November 25, 2011 (UTC) oh what about if you can make new useboxes thats says this user has 100 edts this user has 250 edits this user has 300 edits this user has 450 edits this user has 500 edits this user has 700 edits or this user has 1,000 edits did you like it because almost all wikis have those Obi wan masterexxx10 22:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks a lot Chance, I slowly getting better now. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Illness I'm not sure it was some type of virus so it took ages to go away. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . MERRY CHRISTMAS! Have a great Christmas, Chance! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:57, December 25, 2011 (UTC) hi have a marry christmas and a happy new year 2012 :) Obi wan masterexxx10 00:12, December 26, 2011 (UTC) bad news read this Due to request from Sam1207, who is concerned of this wiki's future, I have come to the point that I cannot turn away. The message states that due to his experiences in another wiki, Comment option may cause vandalism. Though I trust people in this wiki, the future is something we can't avoid, only to be faced. But if you know me well enough, I never do anything without the approval from the community. If the poll does lead to the removal, have faith that the pages have talk pages very similar to a user's talk page. On the talk page, you can discuss all that you want. If you want to express your feelings, blog post is still available and I am very sure that the comments are still present on it. To vote, please sign your name under the appropriate section. Thank you. would you like to vote on the comment removal poll? Obi wan masterexxx10 20:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC) *I wrote that message. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:50, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Away I'm going to be away for a while, read the text on my User Page. Thanks! Sam1207 16:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Im kinda new here. The message I got says no fanon. Is it ok to be in character(In my case, a CIS assualt droid) or is that considered fanon? ThanksUnit707 21:22, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Empire at war MODS How do you make units for empire via map editor i'm from http://wikads.wikia.com/?redirect=no and we would like you to make an ad A.r.s.h.who you gana call "ghost busters'' 02:17, January 31, 2012 (UTC) hi have a happy valentimes day Obi wan masterexxx10 21:16, February 13, 2012 (UTC) So....uh.... how are you doing...Sir? Hope everything is fine here because you was missing for so long that users here never knew you... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:01, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Good Grief! Why didn't you tell us that? We where waiting...and waiting...and waiting forever and you rarely show up! We are beginning to wonder why. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:55, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Hey, chance, not that I don't appreciate picture transparacy, but some pics need to be left alone. For an example, a blaster, who have black shell, you can't see it very well at all against a black infobox background. What I am saying is, make pictures with black objects have white background. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:12, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Welcome back, sir. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:26, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Heh that goes for all of us! :D Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:08, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi You're back. How have you been? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 21:17, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Mm... You finally got a laptop that is working??? Great!!! (By the way...for some odd reason, I can't make mods) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:18, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ? Download Battlefront? Let me check....and sorry, gotta go somewhere...Um...no, I guess the only way is to download from disk. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:13, March 7, 2012 (UTC) BFI Sounds good, I like to take time out to play the original game, in quit a few ways it's better than BFII. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Multi-angle vehicle Okay, have I told you about my plans for multi-angle vehicle pictures? If not, its like this: I will take the front/side and 3/4 angle of a vehicle, and one picture of a landed vehicle (if they have s-foils, landing gear, and such) and put them as one image. But I find removing a background a bit too time consuming, so I will include you into the project along with Kingo and me. Here is the overview, I will take the pictures, somebody is going to make the background white, while the other person make the white transparent. But if you are feeling like you want to erase the background to white, I can help by removing large chunks of the unnecessary spaces. So what do you think? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Great! Kingo agreed to make the background white. So, time to get started! :D Meanwhile, do feel free to check my blog for this wiki's "To Do" list. (BTW, I am using school's computer right now, gotta log off soon, see you after school....) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Good Job! Nicely done! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:04, March 15, 2012 (UTC) You are welcome. Time for the LAAT now...By the way, I am planning to make mods again...or at least get started...I have downloaded ModTools, now what else do I need? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:42, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ? #SDK? Can you give me a link? #BFEditor? Isn't that Zeroeditor? If not, link please... #I am doing this on my small little laggy netbook...with battlefront already installed, so no worries about the game. #And what's your idea? I plan to make that grand map I plan long time ago... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:30, March 15, 2012 (UTC) You forgot?! Well...I can't find it...so can you give me a link to SDK, and BFEditor? My mod *hint hint* mando wampa. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:40, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :D Yes!!!! That's the one! Now, the BFEditor? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:45, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Er??? Where can I find it then??? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:49, March 15, 2012 (UTC) *And after I download, how do I start making mods? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:53, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ??? Hello???? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Help me, Chance.purvis! You are my only hope!! I have named my great map "Koreib'a Minor - Prison Facility 02" AKA "KM-PF2" (I think "Koreib'a" is spelled right...I know it is something like that...XD) But there is a problem: When I want to edit it by clicking "Edit KM-PF2" , the computer show an error pop up that said "You must have Star Wars: Battlefront installed to use the ZeroEditor." but I already install BF and have the disk in it already! What went wrong? How can I access Zeroeditor??? Help!!! (We should go through this with chat..much easier...) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:17, March 16, 2012 (UTC) hmm it also happening to me too it wont let me edit but it says you need to have battlefront installed can you help me too onley my battlefront 2 editor is working but except for battlefront 1 Obi wan masterexxx10 15:20, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ? Best of Star Wars? What's that??? If you are online, I am on chat. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) *Hello??? Are you online?!?!?! i am waiting on chat... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I would like an answer please... What do you mean "Best of Star Wars" battlefront2? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:44, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Um... How do I know mine is one of those? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:02, March 27, 2012 (UTC) *Sigh...say something... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:58, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh! Isn't that the Combo pack? And no, I do not have that version and the SDK still don't work.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:53, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Huh? You mean in program file in c drive? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:02, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Er? You changed your name...and nope, still nothing... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:45, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Erex Malren I know that all users are waiting for you and you where not actie since october 2011 they need you to edit this wiki every day we have being waiting and waiting for you to start editing this wiki every day Obi wan masterexxx10 23:36, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Keep an eye out for this guy. He copied the entire wookieepedia article on X1. I gave him a big warning because he is new. If he does it again, install the warning userbox and set up court schedual. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:07, April 17, 2012 (UTC) roger. stop by when you can! :) by the way, sam is setting up that balefront online party again, hope you join! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:19, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't know.. ask Sam...he got the server... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:20, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Game Hey, Chance I believe Sam want you to pick your Heir, since you are now watching other wikis, you need to pick the next Grand Moff to gain bureaucratic rights. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:01, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, Sir. But how will I put this in Historical Moments about your leave? You have not retired, so what is a proper saying? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:50, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Sir, yes sir! It shall be identified as a very imporant. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:55, May 2, 2012 (UTC) *And what do you plan on .css to make it more battlefront sir? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:56, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, sir, I noticed that I ment in the term of complex coding. So, a picture on the search bar and anything else, sir? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:03, May 2, 2012 (UTC) *This is kind of filling each other's talk pages, lets shift to chat. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:10, May 2, 2012 (UTC) About the music. My WikiCentral friend tell me he fix the auto-play problem, can you check the main page out to see if it works? If it does, you will here some Battlefront theme playing by itself. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:41, May 3, 2012 (UTC)